


Big News

by ckwriteastory



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckwriteastory/pseuds/ckwriteastory
Summary: Felicity calls Donna to tell her she and Oliver got married in Central City. Donna then drops some knowledge on her daughter.





	Big News

Psyching herself up Felicity decided to just do it. Its been a 3 days sense the marriage and she knew she had to tell her mom about being married before she found out by gossip magazines or the internet. 

"Frack it, time to put on your big girl pants and call your mom." Felicity pulled up her mother's number. 

Donna picked up on the second ring. "Hi baby! I've been meaning to call you to tell you that Sharon's niece that used to be a waitress at that diner with the great banana pancakes -"

Felicity cut her mother off before the phone call went off the rails, "Mom!"

"Oh I'm sorry honey did you have something you wanted to tell me?"

Suddenly very nervous to tell her mom, "Well yeah. Oliver and I…." 

"Oliver and you what dear?"

"We got…we just happened to…while we were away…" Felicity struggled to get the words out so she rushed to the point, "we got married."

Donna screamed louder than Felicity has ever heard. And Donna has screamed a lot on her life time. "OHMYFUCKINGGOD!"  
Felicity had to pull the phone way from her ear. Her mother screamed so loud she may have busted her eardrum. 

Oliver stuck his head out of the kitchen, concern written all over his face, "Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she's over the moon." Bringing the phone back to her ear, "Mom. Mom!"

"I'm sorry Felicity Im just so freaking happy! You know what I'm not sorry this is one of the best days of my life! Just one more step to getting my grand babies. Although I guess we can count William I just have to ask him if its okay. Not that it'll stop me from smothering him with love."

Felicity had to put her foot down with the baby talk. "Mom slow down. No grand babies yet."

"Aww come on I'm allowed to be ecstatic." Donna didn't even let her daughter's kibosh on the baby talk rain on her parade. 

"Yeah I don't blame you mom Im pretty extra tic myself too," Felicity smiled wide as she admired the ring on her finger. 

"So how did it happen? Tell me everything."

"You're not mad about no being there?"

"Well of course dear I'm a little upset that I couldn't be there but in the end I know you're happy. And don't worry I'll throw you the greatest reception being as I couldn't have my grand wedding. So tell me how it happened," Donna urged her daughter into telling the story. 

"Well while we were in Central City for Barry and Iris's wedding."

"All that love must have opened your eyes to what was right in front of you."

"Tell me about it Oliver was feeling it and proposed to me at the rehearsal dinner."

"Oh?"

"But then I went and ruined it and and shouted how I didn't want to marry him."

"Oh no," Donna gasped.

"I know, but then I realized I was wrong." Felicity explained, " Couldn't imagine living without Oliver, so I wanted to marry him right then and there."

"That's great honey."

"It was right as Iris and Barry were finishing their wedding vows. We actually technically got married all at the same time. A double wedding."

They were both silent for a few seconds after Felicity explained how her nuptials happened. Too silent.

"Wow" Donna couldn't think of anything more to say.

Donna's lack of enthusiasm started to put a damper on Felicity's happy tale. "You have nothing else to say but wow after that incredible story?"

"I mean Felicity dear I'm happy for you but..." Not sounding the least bit happy. 

"But what mom?" Felicity inquired.

"You don't see anything wrong about what you and Oliver did?" Felicity could hear her mother's eyebrow raising in her voice. 

"I don't get it." Felicity was genuinely confused. "We got married I thought that's what you wanted."

"It is what I want dear, only you two went about it inappropriately." Donna had to clear things up for her daughter as she was happy for Felicity, but Donna thought she raised her better than this. "Not only did you make a scene during the rehearsal dinner, but then you ruined a bride's special day. I understand feeling the rush of love in the moment. Not thinking things through, trust me that's how you got here. However, no bride who has been planning her wedding for months wants to share the moment."

"You don't understand mom I asked if it was okay. Iris and Barry smiled and agreed to let the double wedding happen." Clearly Felicity's mom was't getting that Iris wasn't like most brides.

"Okay sweetie, let me put this in a way you can understand. Imagine you're at the release party for the big reveal of your new company with Curtis. Thea being so excited about creating a new app for Outfits of The Day she announces her knew idea right then and there. After all the work, sweat, and tears you and Curtis put into creating the technology and planning the party for all your friends and family to bask in the success of your hard work. It gets upstaged by your very good friend who is now your sister in-law. But, you want to be happy for her because you love her. So you let her have her moment during your very big, very important moment, and smile along. Everyone will remember it as Thea Queen and Helix's launch party. Not your party, but yours and someone else's." Donna Smoak has never sounded wiser to her daughter than in this moment. 

Felicity groaned and slapped her four head. "Oh god I'm a horrible person."

"No sweetie you're not horrible maybe a little rude. I'm sure you can fix this." Donna tried to ensure her daughter. 

"We have to send an expensive gift with the longest apology letter."

"That would be a good start."

"I can't believe I didn't notice this, and I'm supposed to be a genius."

"Its okay you were blinded by the haze of love and it can make people a bit dense. You're also not the best with social queues." 

"I didn't see a super awesome expresso machine at Macy's last month. I don't think I say one on their registry but I'm sure they'll love it. Everyone loves coffee."

"Sure honey, but know that gifts won't solve this problem remember to apologize."

"I will mom."

"Okay now that I've enlightened you with my knowledge about wedding etiquette, I need to get off this phone so I can start planning the reception."

"Okay okay but not too crazy Mom." Felicity knew her mom would go overboard no matter how much she begged her for something simple.

"Of course sweetie." Felicity knew she was lying through her teeth. "Love you bye!"

"Love you too mom."

Felicity sighed now she has to tell Oliver how they may never be invited to another wedding again because they're tools.


End file.
